


Space Goldfish

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Star Trek: Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mycroft-Khan, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(aviso: soy un asco con los sumarios) Este fic sucede después de "El oficial Medico" (pareja Johnlock). Es muy probable que si no lo has leído no comprendas este.<br/>Al igual que "El oficial Medico" este fic es un intento de Sherlock!AU- Star Trek: En la oscuridad. En este caso un Mystrade.<br/>** Mycroft es el ultimo de su tripulación en despertar, y puesto que Sherlock suplantó su identidad como el capitán Khan, no es extraño que lo dejara para el ultimo. Mycroft despierta en una nave humana y en una misión de recorrer el espacio inexplorado, las misiones de campo no son su especialidad, y el tratar a humanos como superiores tampoco.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Este capitulo ha sido un poco corto, espero poder compensarlo con los próximos ;)

1: Despertar

Como regla general, cuando alguien era despertado de la criogenización entraba en un estado de pánico momentáneo en el que era totalmente impredecible. Esto sucedía por el cambio repentino de cuerpo y mente al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido en una época desconocida. Por supuesto cuando Mycroft despertó no entró en pánico. Él era Mycroft "Khan" Holmes, y él no entraba en pánico.

Tomó una respiración profunda al despertar. Olía a productos químicos y de limpieza, antiséptico. Una enfermería o un centro medico. Movió ligeramente los brazos y notó los correajes. Había dos posibilidades, o lo habían atado por el shock de la des criogenización o estaban retenidos contra su voluntad. Escucho unas voces de fondo. Su hermano hablaba con alguien, su tono era casi afable. Buena señal, definitivamente estaba atado por el shock. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al techo, una nave humana. Giró la cabeza hacia el instrumental y los equipos. Mucho mas avanzados que los que disponian los humanos cuando ellos se durmieron, como minimo 250 o 300 años mas avanzados. Cerro los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia el grupo que le obserbava.

Dos humanos, su hermano, el doctor Watson y su asistente Anthea, todos vestidos del mimo modo pero de distintos colores. Todos miraban espectantes, menos Anthea que miraba un dispositivo en sus manos.

-¿es totalmente necesario que continue atado?- Su voz sonaba un poco ronca por la falta de uso, pero su elegante pronunciación y el tono hizo que uno de los humanos se adelantara.

-Es impresionante que no haya entrado en shock! Soy el doctor McCoy, el oficial medico. Supongo que querrá saber donde está.

-En absoluto, se perfectamente donde estoy.- McCoy le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Mycroft suspiró con resignación- Estoy en una nave humana, en el area médica, y por lo que parece hemos dormido unos 250 o 300 años. Solo espero una explicación de mi primer oficial.- dijo moviendo la cabeza para poder tener a Sherlock en su campo de visión. Este levantó el mentón orgulloso pero miró hacia otro lado. Mycroft suspiró de nuevo- ¿podria alguien liberarme si no es mucha molestia?

McCoy dio un respingo y comenzó a desatar las ligaduras.

-Creo que será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos y dejemos que Anthea le ponga al dia, señor.- Dijo John cogiendo a Sherlock por el brazo y saliendo de la habitacion sin decir una palabra más. Mycroft cerro los ojos con resignacion.

-Debería descansar como minimo 3 horas antes de poder levantarse. -Apuntó McCoy.

-En una hora y media me levantaré, pero gracias por su preocupacion, Doctor McCoy. Si nos disculpa mi asistente y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.-El doctor asintió un poco perplejo. Dios santo, tenian razon. Ese hombre podia hablar de un modo tan educado y controlado pero te sentias como si escubiera insultando a toda tu familia y generaciones venideras. Sintió un escalofrio y se dio la vuelta hacia Kirk con los ojos muy abiertos. Kirk rodó los ojos y se acercó.

-Soy el Capitan James T. Kirk del USS Enterprise de la flota estelar. Ahora esta bajo mi proteccion y supervisión, por lo que no tiene ningun tipo de autoridad sobre su antigua tripulacion o la mia. Así que le agradeceria que evitara dar ordenes, _Señor_.

Mycroft entrecerro los ojos y cogio una gran canticad de aire para controlarse. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Anthea intervino sin apartar la vista del dispositivo.

-Lo siento Capitan, pero creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejarme a solas para que informe al Señor Holmes de la situacion en la que se encuentra.

Kirk asintió y a regañadientes él y Bones salieron de la sala.

\-----

Despues de media hora de reposo calmado y no parar de escuchar el tamborileo de los dedos de su asistente en el dispositivo, que parecia no tener intencion de dejar ni un solo segundo, Mycroft le pidió que le explicara la situacion. Despues de escuchar todo lo sucedido cuando su hermano le suplantó en la capsula, fue despertado y chantageado, se convirtió en un terrorista interplanetario y como pasó a ser parte de la tripulacion del Enterprise... Mycroft deseó no haberlo escuchado.

-oh, Sherlock. Que has hecho...- Fué lo unico que pudo articular despues de oir la histoia completa con una mano sobre los ojos.

-Hay mas señor.-Mycroft giró la cabeza en la camilla para observarla.¿mas?¿no era suficiente ya? al notar su silencio continuó- Como comprenderá no puede usar el nombre de Khan por su connotacion negativa.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Anthea. No es mi intencion causar una estampida de humanos sensibilizados cada vez que me presente en publico. Por cierto, recuerdame que le de las gracias a mi querido hermanito.

-Eso no es todo señor.- Él la miró y levantó una ceja para enfatizar que continuara.- La tripulacion se suelen llamar por sus apellidos, y la mayor parte de ellos llaman Holmes a su hermano.

-Dime que no se van a dirigir a mi por mi nombre de pila.

-Si, señor, eso mismo. Por lo menos hasta que le adjudiquen un cargo a bordo.

-Dios santo...-Se volvió a tapar la cara con la mano. De verdad que hubiera preferido no despertar en absoluto. Abrió los ojos y miró a su asistente, o futura no asistente- ¿un cargo?

-en efecto señor, hemos sido reasignados en cargos a nuestra medida.- Levanto la vista y le sonrió.- Y me temo que el de Capitan ya esta adjudicado.

Mycroft suspiró, esta mision de recorrer el espacio desconocido con estos humanos iba a ser una mision _muy_ larga.

..........

Al cabo de 3 horas llegaron a los comedores. Mycroft vestia con una camiseta roja de la tripulacion del enterprise ( hasta que supieran que puesto asignarle). Se sentó en una mesa con Anthea sintiendose observado por el resto de la tripulacion del Enterprise.

-¿Donde está nuestra tripulación?

-Reasignados. Algunos ahora estan trabajando, y otros han sido llevados a otras naves por voluntad propia.

-¿quieres decir que han desertado?

Ella levantó la vista del dispositivo.

-No se puede considerar desercion, Señor. Ya no existe nuestra tripulacion como tal. Ni siquiera existe la nave ya.

Mycroft suspito y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente. Su nave... Su preciosa Diógenes...

Anthea le trajo una bandeja con el desayuno. En realidad no sabia que hora era, pero dio por hecho que era el desayuno. Solo habia comido dos bocados cuando una voz de barítono sonó tras él.

-300 años sin comer, Mycroft. Me da la sensación que hoy te vas a saltar la dieta.

Mycroft suspiró mirando a su hermano y a su compañero que tenian unas vandejas de comida y se disponian a sentarse en la mesa con ellos.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte, hermanito. Ya me han contado tus aventuras con los humanos.

Sherlock solo le miró sin mover un solo musculo.

-hice lo que hice. tu habras hecho lo mismo, Mycroft.

-Si, bueno, excepto introducir a lo miembros de la tripulacion dentro de los misiles. Eso fué muy inteligente, si me permites decirlo.- Su tono sarcartico eran como dagas bien lanzadas.

-Estas siendo tedioso a proposito.

-Está bien! tengamos el desayuno en paz! vamos a comer en silecio todos-Dijo conciliador John, y recibio una mirada fulminante de su pareja- o en tu caso mover la comida de un lado a otro del plato, y cuando estemos todos un poco menos cansados volveremos a hablar del tema ¿vale?

Sherlock agachó la cabeza a su plato y no dijo nada mas en 15 minutos, que ya era un record. Mycroft miraba todo a su alrededor, dediciendo a la tripulacion y los puntos debiles y fuertes de cada individulo.

Cuando terminaron le enseñaron la nave parte por parte, hasta que llegaron al puesto de mando. Kirk se levantó de su asiento de Capitan para tender la mano al recien despertado. Despues de las presentaciones pertinentes con oficiales de la tripulacion, le preguntaron por sus habilidades. Todas demasiado politicas para ser utiles aparentemente. Tambien tenia un conocimiento extremo de infinidad de lenguajes, pero obviamente ya tenian un linguista (Uhura) y otro mienbro de la tripulacion altamente cualificado tambien (Spock). Por lo que esa parte fue descartada. Despue de mucho evaluar la sutuacion, Kirk le aceptó como "consejero", al fin y al cabo, Mycroft tenia la parte de politico de la que Kirk carecia. De este modo, seria algun tipo de "embajador" del Enterprise en el caso que encontraran civilizaciones en su viaje. Mientras tanto hacia un poco de trabajo burocratico para Kirk, por decirlo de algun modo. Diario de vitacora, y papeleo totalmente aburrido que parecia satisfacer al politico. Cosa que Kirk agradeció enormemente, preferia la acción, todo lo secundario que conlleva ser Capitan no le interesaba lo mas minimo. Cuando le preguntaron que color de camiseta queria llevar, (porque su puesto no existia realmente), él les otorgó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y mirando a la camiseta de Kirk eleigio el mismo color. No sería el capitan, pero no se rebajaria a llevar cualquier otra indumentaria.

Gracias a Dios, su camarote no era compartido, por lo que al final del dia podía relajarse sin tener que escuchar a otro ser vivo cerca. Y si su tripulación de humanos mejorados le parecía lenta como peces de colores, no había modo alguno en el universo de que él pudiera agradecer la conversación o la mera presencia de un humano. ¿Cómo Sherlock podía ni siquiera permitir su existencia? ah! pero el estaba acostumbrado a tratar con John! no es que el oficial medico fuera en realidad tan estúpido como un humano, pero se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Se tumbó en su cama en el pequeño camarote y suspiró. Este iba a ser un viaje muy, muy largo. Y aunque él no tenia un puesto de capitán, los humanos ni se habían percatado de que mas de la mitad del cargo de capitán ahora recaía en él.  Maravilloso.

Por el momento simplemente dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, que todos pensaran que era un miembro obediente y útil de la nueva tripulación. Después de todo el sería la mano que mueve los hilos del capitán, él gobernaría la nave desde las sombras. El mismo Kirk le había nombrado su consejero, y aunque casi le había degradado a Ayudante Personal o "secretario", él podía hacer mucho mas que eso sin que el humano se diera cuenta. Al fin y al cabo había llegado a su rango por sus dotes de control y manipulación. Kirk no se daría cuenta hasta que estuviera totalmente a su merced, sin saber que hacer hasta que Mycroft, muy generosamente, le indicara el camino como a un niño que se ha perdido de la mano de su madre en un parque.

Y, si su hermano no metía la pata al respecto, esto podría ser simplemente una segunda Diógenes. Un segundo hogar.

 

...........................................

　

 


	2. el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los recuerdos del pasado de Mycroft vuelve para atormentarle.

Capitulo 2

Se despertó sobresaltado. Quedó sentado en la cama como impulsado por un resorte invisible. Jadeando y con el cuerpo empapado en un sudor frio. Se maldijo a si mismo, esto no le podía estar sucediendo a él, no a Mycroft "Khan" Holmes. Malditas pesadillas. No conseguía calmarse, más de dos minutos y su ritmo cardíaco no se relentizaba y todavia estaba temblando. Odia a hacer esto. Doblo las piernas para tener las rodillas a la altura del pecho, bajo la cabeza escondiendola entre ellas y las abrazo con fuerza, quedándose en una posición fetal sentado, recogido en si mismo, abrazandose a si mismo. Solo unos momentos después su respiración empezó a normalizarse. Se sentía ridículo, pero era lo único que siempre había funcionado desde que empezaron los ataques de ansiedad y los terrores nocturnos. Hacía años de eso, y ahora... ahora volian.

Sabia que debia hablar con el doctor Watson al respeto, obviamente esto era algun tipo de desorden quimico producido por la criogenización. No era como si el fuera una persona sentimentar, o que añorara el contacot fisico o sentirse protegido, pero ahora... todo volvia. El no queria que ese sentimiento volviera! habian pasado muchos años! muchos años de que su quimica cerebral se normalizara, como minimo aceptara la situacion! Esto no le podia estar pasando de nuevo!.

Despues de todo se sentia culpable, él habia querido un nuevo hogar en esta nave, una segunda Diogenes... pues lo estaba teniendo, pero parece que las partes malas venian primero.

Tomo una respiracion profunda y se puso en pie, necesitaba una buena ducha para quitarse ese sudor frio que le recorria todo el cuerpo.

\----

-Buenos Dias Dr. Watson.- saludo Mycroft muy educadamente al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa de los comedores junto al bueno del doctor- Por lo que veo no has conseguido convencer a mi hermano para que coma un bocado en el desayuno, ¿no es cierto?

John se giro hacia el con una sonrisa y nego con la cabeza diverdido.

-Señor- Dijo a modo de saludo- Si, como ves hay cosas que no cambian, aunque hayan pasado 300 años.

-Si, ya veo- Dijo pensativo, mirando a su plato y sin tomar un bocado. John lo miro con los ojos entornados. Ese comportamiento era mas propio del hermano menor de los Holmes. Mycroft se aclaró la garganta, mas valia no andarse por las ramas en este asunto y terminar cuanto antes- No es una visita de cortesia, John.

El doctor parpadeo hacia el, que le llamara John no era un buen prosagio, las familiaridades con Mycroft nunca lo eran.

-Em... está bien..- Miro hacia todos los lados, por lo menos no habia demasiada gente al rededor, si era algo sucio o secreto no serian descubiertos, quien sabe que asuntos podria hacer que el mayor de los Holmes se comportara así.

Mycroft aparto la bandeja y enderezando la espalda puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, como si se dispusiera a soltar un discurso difundido a nivel interplanetario.

-Creo que estoy sufriendo de nuevo el Trastorno de Estres Postraumatico.- Dijo muy serio pero el tono era como el que pide un té. John le miro fijamente con la boca abierta y la volvio a cerrar sin comprender que sucedia, despues de un momento parpadeo hacia su antiguo capitan.

-Lo siento, creo que no entiendo a que se refiere. ¿tiene sintomas de algun timpo?

-Todos.

-¿todos?  
-Reviviscencia, Evasion y Excitación.- las conocía a la perfección, no era la primera vez que las enumeraba con tono frio y calculado, despues sonrio ligeramnte solo de medio ladio y apunto- y culpabilidad, por supuesto.

-mmm.. no creo que sea un lugar adecuado para hablar de esto, creo que deberiamos ir a un lugar mas privado.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor. Si esto era cierto y estaba pasando de nuevo, lo menos que necesitaban era espectadores.

-No! John, creo que es el lugar perfecto.- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz mas de lo que esperaba, si se iban a un lugar los dos solos no sabia como podria reaccionar, si su coraza de hielo se romperia. no, mejor en publico. Seria un apoyo mas para que pareciera solo una confersacion de antiguos amigos.

ira, penso John, eso no sería considerado ira por nadie mas, pero el conocia lo suficiente a su cuñado como para saber lo controlado que siempre era. Esto era malo, muy malo. El sabia lo que le habia sucedido, sabia a que se referia, pero eso habia pasado muchos años antes de que él lo conociera, esto seria muy duro, porque nunca se habia tenido que enfrentar a algo parecido. Tomó una respiracon profundo y penso todos los puntos que podia recordar de los sintomas del trastorno de estres postraumatico (Reviviscencia: recuerdos reiterdativos y pesadillas. Evasion: insensibiliad emocional, inexpresabilidad de los estados de animo y sensacion de futuro incierto. Excitacion: hipervigilancia e irritabilidad. Y por ultimo culpabilidad por la supervivencia) Bien, habia algunos puntos que los Holmes los tenian innatos en su personalidad como la insensibilidad emocional, pero debia saber exactamente que sucedia para poder ayudar, despues de todo Mycroft solo llebaba despierto 2 semanas!

-Bien, voy a dar por hecho que conoces todos los puntos que te voy a preguntar, pero he de reconocer que el proceso de adaptacion a esta nueva vida puede jugar malas pasadas y hay cosas que pueden ser detonantes de sentimientos que parecian haber sido olvidados. Esto es nuevo para ti, igual que fué para mi cuando desperté, es un fuerte cambio, es un shock en realidad, y aunque tu no lo esperimentaste nada mas despertar de la criogenizacion es muy probable que tu cerebro y tu quimica si lo hayan notado.- Mycroft miraba con la expresion calculadamente en blanco sin decir una palabra, como si toda esa retaila ya se la supiera y estubiera esperando a que John terminara de "leer la nota informativa de rigor" para poder empezar a tratar el tema como era debido. John al darse cuenta se aclaró la garganta incomodo bajo la mirada de su "ex-superior"- Solo digo que solo llevas despierto 2 semanas, igual debes darte tiempo. Mientras tanto podria darte algo para que te ayude a dormir y te relaje.

-Muy amable por tu ofrecimiento, John. Pero creo que te equibocas de Holmes al intentar apaciguarme con narcoticos.

-Joder, Mycroft, mira, solo estaba tratando de tener tacto, pero a veces eres insoportable! - Como Mycroft levanto una ceja ante la salida de tono del doctor, este se paso una mano por la cara para tranquilizarse antes de continuar.-Bien, a ver, cuando notaste los primeros sintomas.

-A las pocas horas de despertar, no fué importante en ese momento, pero me di cuenta que calculaba los puntos debiles de cada mienbro de la tripulacion. Estaba en alerta constante.- (hipervigilancia, pensó John)

-Eso es nomal, estabas en una nave extraña rodeado de humanos totalmente agenos a nosotros, yo tambien lo hice.

-Tambien recuerdo que lo hice con Athea y con vosotros. Eso fue lo que me extrañó.

-Si, he de reconocer que eso si que es... inquietante.- Mycroft asintio ligeramente en reconocimento.

-Tambien sufro de pesadillas _todas_ las noches, por lo que mis horarios de descanso cada vez son mas reducidos. -(pesadillas y falta de sueño)

-Bien, se que no vas a querer pero podria darte algo para que consigas un descanso sin sueños, no es tan reparador pero supongo que te aliviará un poco.

-Se mis defectos y mis virtudes, john, y la paciencia siempre ha sido una de mis virtudes, aunqie Sherlock siempre lo ha considerado vagueza.- una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos apareció- Y como has comprovado mi paciencia es un poco escasa en estos momentos.

-Si, me he dado cuenta. (irritabilidad)

-Tambien esta ese... _sentimiento._ -esta ultima palabra salio como si tubiera un sabor desagradable en sus labios.

-¿sentimiento?

-de...- Se humedecio los labios- vacio. - bajo la vista hacia sus uñas impecables- como cuando se te olvida algo y no recuerdas lo que es, ese pinchazo en la boca del estomago, esa presion en la nuca... que te hace... tomar respiraciones profundas por que te falta el oxigeno.- Mycroft parecia que encontraba sus uñas totalmente fascinantes, porque no parecia querer levantar la mirade de ellas. John esperó pacientemente, dandole tiempo, su voz habia sonado tan... humana. Tan entrecortada, dudosa. (Reviviscencias de la perdida, y tambien culpabilidad por su superviviencia, pensó John) Cuando Mycroft levantó la mirada hacia John este no se esperaba lo que se encontró. Mycroft tenia los ojos brillantes y algo enrojecidos y su expresion siempre calculada estaba abierta. John penso dos cosas en ese momento: que debia ser la unica persona que habia visto a Mycroft así de abierto y vulnerable y que solo queria vivir para poder NO contarlo.

-yo... Creo que deberiamos ir a mi camarote, los dos nos sentiremos mas agusto hablando.- En lugar de una nueva repimernda se encontro con que Mycroft asintio ligeramente y le sigio obedientemente a traves de la nave.

Al llegar dio gracias que Sherlock estubiera enfrascado en algun asunto y no estaba alli, no estaba preparado para su hermano en estos momentos. Y aunque Sherlock habia estado resente en el incidente y habia sido un apollo para él, no queria tentar a la suerte.

John cogió una silla al tiempo que le hacia una seña para que se sentara en la cama frente a él. Una vez estubieron los dos sentados John abrio la boca para hablar pero Mycroft levanto una mano para pararlo.

-Creo que estas lo suficientemente familiarizado con mi hermano y con migo para saber que no somos personas comunicativas a la hora de los sentimientos. Por lo que te agradeceria que evitaras los sentimentalismos al respecto. Solo quiero datos cientificos respecto a como solucinar este... inconveniente.- John tomo aire lentamente, el era un medico, un cirujano, no un psocologo, esta no era su area y sabia que Mycroft no lo haria facil.

-Mira, no me veas como a un medico, piensa en mi como un amigo, un familiar. - vio como el hombre de la cama fruncia el labio ante esas palabras.- Lo que quiero decir es que por muchas pruevas que te vaya ha hacer es muy probable que en realidad todo salga correcto, y tengamos que tratar el tema desde un punto no-cientifico.

Mycroft se puso en pie, esto era ridiculo, no habia venido aqui para llorar en el hombro de nadie, como parece que el doctor pensaba que seria. John le puso una mano en el hombro para que se detubiera y se puso delante de él.

-John, agradezco que me hayas prestaddo parte de tu tiempo, no te entretengo mas.

-Mycroft, espera. Como has dicho antes estoy familiarizado con la falta de sentimientos de los Holmes, pero por eso mismo te pido que lo hablemos! lo que he visto en los comedores no es algo con lo que este familiarizado!- Mycroft lo miró y levanto una ceja.

-Eso fue... un momento de devilidad que no volverá a ocurrir. Te agradeceria que no volvieras a hablar sobre el tema- John tragó fuerte. Sabia que aunque esas palabras estaban pronunciadas muy educadamente eran una amenaza, con eso tambien estaba familiarizado.

-Bien, pero por lo menos dejame que te haga las puevas que me has pedido, pruevas medicas y cientificas, para comprovar que tu quimica cerebral esta todo correcto. ¿de acuerdo? Y si todo sale bien retomaremos esta conversacion. solo te pido eso.

Mycroft asintio con la cabeza, eso era lo que queria, una prueva solida de lo que le pasaba. Él no creia en los psicologos, solo eran charlatanes humanos. Los humanos geneticamente mejorados no necesitaban psicologos. Parecia que John al ser mas "humano" no tenia las mismas ideas al respecto. Daria igual, el era el que tendria la ultima palabra al respecto.

........................

Habia sido rapido. Gracias a las mejoras que John habia hecho en los apartos del ala medica todo era mas eficiente con un poco de suerte todo podia solucionarse en unas horas. Mycroft estaba sentado en una camilla esperando muy pacientemente los resultados. Aunque John sabia que por la expresion de su cara en realidad estaba exasperado, sus ojos un poco mas cerrados de lo habitual y los labios mas finos, llevaba el suficiente tiempo rodeado de Holmes como para notar esos cambios sutiles, y le estaba haciendo que su nuca empezara a sudar ligeramente del estres.

-Bien, ya tengo todo lo necesario.- Mycroft asuntio para que continuara- Todo esta correcto.

-No puede ser.

-Mycroft, tienes algunos niveles al limite de lo normal, pero es porque no descansas como me has comentado. El cambio de rutina tambien tiene mucho que ver y que lleves solo dos semanas despierto es otro factor a tener en cuenta. Siento decirtelo, estas completamente sano.

-¿y los niveles quimicos?

-La quimica cerebral esta perfecta.- Mycroft suspiró y cerro los ojos al tiempo que sus hombros se un dian visiblemente. Esto no le podia esta pasando a él.

-Bien, y ahora que.

-Mi condicion era que si todo salia correcto continuaramos la charla.- El politico levento la vista con los ojos muy abiertos. No recordaba que hubiera habido condiciones! pero ahora que lo decia si lo habia dicho, de hecho literalmete. Asintio de nuevo, esto no se solucionaria en unas horas aparentemente.- Prefieres que hablemos aqui o en mi camarote.

-Aqui esta bien.

-Bien, si quieres tumbarte..

-Estoy bien, gracias Dr Watson.- John apunto mentalmete el cambio de nombre, como un pequeño muro que se levantaba en el ya muy amurallado hombre de hielo.

-Está bien. - Cogio una silla y se sento frente a el con las mano cruzadas en su regazo.- quieres empezar por algun punto en concreto? por ejemplo cuentame quien era.- Mycroft soplo por la nariz, esto no creia que le ayudara lo mas minimo.

-Era un hombre importante, estubimos juntos en el proyecto Crysalis original. Luego tomamos caminos distintos pero siempre mantubimos algunos lazos de comunicacion. Despues de las guerras eugenicas me enbarqué con mi tripulacion en el SS Botanay Bay, que tu lo conociste como el SS Diogenes. - John asíntio, el ya conocia parte de la historia por lo menos- Él estaba como protegido mio en la nave al ser una persona de gran influencia, y despues de tratar la situacion decidimos que lo mejor era que firmaramos una alianza mutua.

-¿como compañeros?

-Si, pero era algo mas practico que ... quimico en realidad. Nada parecido a lo de mi hermano con tigo. Yo queria informacion y él la tenia, y si yo tenia informacion él la requeria. un quit pro quo. Nada mas.

-¿quieres decir que no haciais..

-Yo no he dicho que no tubieramos relaciones sexuales, doctor Watson, no se a un mojigato.

-Bien...- John intento no hacer una mueca ante la sinceridad de su cuñado en cambio se aclaró la garganta. esto era terreno minado.- ¿como era él?

\- Charles era un hombre frio y calculador. Sin remordimientos y muy directo. No se andaba con rodeos, cosa que era de agradecer, aunque con el resto le gustaba ... jugar.

-¿jugar?

-Como un gato con un raton. cuando el raton esta muerto ya no tiene interes y es olvidado.- John sintio un escalofrio, ¿como alguien podria ser el compañero de una persona así?

-Entiendo.

-No- Dijo con media sonrisa- No lo entiendes, pero no importa. No era mi compañero por que estubiera enamorado de él, era mi compañero por una cuestion practica, era mejor tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo. Era un hombre odiado y temido por todos. La mera mencion de su nombre podia mover naciones. Incluso Sherlock lo odiaba, le avise varias veces que si iba contra de Magnussen tambien iba en mi contra, pero nunca me izo caso. Si en esa revuelta en Ceti Alpha V Sherlock no hubiera estado justo a mi lado en el momento que una bala le voló la cabeza a Charles, hubiera pensado que habia sido él.

-Dios santo...- John lo miró horrorizado. Habia infinidad de motivos por los que estaba horririzado, los principales eran que si sherlock queria haberle matado debia ser verdaderamente terrible y segundo que Mycroft habia presenciado la muerte de su compañero aunqie el dijera que no era amor estaban unidos quimicamente. Paso por alto la descripcion de esa persona, y se centro en el hecho en si, él no era quien para juzgar a nadie.- Entiendo que tengas un trauma. Joder... Se perfectamente como te sientes, Mycroft.- Mycroft rio en alto lo que izo que John saliera de sus pensamientos y le mirara confuso.

-No, Doctor Watson, no tienes ni idea de como me siento.

-Mycroft, al poco de despertar hubo una llamada de socorro y Sherlock fué en la mision de rescate. Perdimos la comunicacion con él y durante no se cuanto tiempo pensamos que estaba muerto...- Mycroft habia dejado de reir, esa parte no se la habian contado- yo... no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso, pero mi cerebro se... desconectó. Solo recuerdo que estaba sentado en el suelo sin moverme y no podia parar de llorar... yo ....- John cerro los puños fuertemente en su regazo, y tragó fuerte, era estupido pero cada vez que lo recordaba era como si le arrancaran una parte de él.- no se que habria pasado con migo si él de verdad hubiera muerto.- Parpadeo y le miro. Mcroft le miraba ceñudo, procesando la informacion, pero parecia mas confuso que abrumado, ¿como podia recordar lo sucedido y no inmutarse cuando el todavia le aterraba la idea?. Mycroft asintió todavia metido en sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que cada individuo reacciona a la perdida de un modo distinto. ¿no es cierto?

-No te entiendo. ¿como reaccionaste?- Mycroft le dio media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Me volví loco, Doctor Watson. Corri directamente hacia la revuelta y comencé a destrozar gente a mi paso con mis propias manos. Si no llega a ser porque Sherlock me redujo y me devolvio a la nave no se que habria pasado. cuando legamos a la Diogenes me tubieron que sedar casi por un mes, porque cada vez que despertaba queria matar a todos- Mycroft se miro las manos recordando la sangre y el dolor tanto fisico como mental.

-Joder....- Un comodo silencio se cernio sobre la habitación. Ninguno hablaba demasiado envuelto en sus pensamientos. Al final John se aclaró la garganta y Mycroft le miró de nuevo con la mascara de expresion en blanco.- Creo que lo mejor es que tomes algo para dormir para empezar.

Mycroft asintio todavia sumido en sus pensamientos. No estaba destruido por el recuerdo de la muerte de su compañero, si no por el sentimiento que le causó. Aunque el hubiera querido siempre que la union fuera meramente practica su quimica cerebral lo habia tomado como una union en toda regla, con todas las consecuencias. La peor de ellas era la sensacion de perdida y de vacio extremo. Si bien esa persona no era alguien con la que verdaderamente se sintiera en una relacion amorosa mientras habian estado juntos, el queria que no fuera real, estaba claro que despues de que el muriera el sentimiento de un corazon roto si habia sido real. El no era la reina del drama como su hermano, podia llevar los sentimientos dentro el resto de su vida y no dejarlos salir a flote si no eran necesarios. Y si no hubiera sido por las consecuencias fisicas y de concentracion que ahora mismo tenia no estarian teniendo esta conversacion. Tantos años despues y tenia que pasar por lo mismo. Por lo menos ahora la persona con la que tenia que tratar el tema era John, alguien que aunque el no lo quisiera era de la familia, alguien que no tomaria esa informacion en su contra, no al menos si no llegaba a los oidos de Sherlock, cosa que era poco probable por el aspecto nervioso que tenia el doctor.

Solo esperaba que esto no se alargara mas de lo necesario. Unas cuantas noches de sueño reparador y a continuar moviendo los hilos del Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los libros de Greg Cox habla de como Khan se vuelve loco tras la muerte de su mujer en el planeta Ceti Alpha V.  
> Los humanos mejorados genéticamente nacen del proyecto Crysalis.  
> Khan reina sobre la tercera parte del planeta tierra, pero no esta visto como un tirano malvado, con su reinado evita guerras y revoluciones, has la las guerras eugénicas tras las cuales huye en una nave llamada SS Botany Bay.  
> he intentado meter algo de esto para no inventarme demasiado del verdadero Khan original. Pero obviamente es una reinterpretación bastante lejos del original.  
> Como ya dije en anteriores ocasiones, me gusta Star Trek pero no me considero una experta, espero que si hay muchos errores no me los tengáis en cuenta.  
> muchas gracias por leer! todos los comentarios son bienvenidos! ^^


End file.
